Shattered revised
by babywolf-lover
Summary: During the 3rd part of the chunin exams, upset Naru left the arena and stumbled upon the enemies, she is captured and taken by Orochimaru and tortured, one year later they rescue her, but can she be healed by leaf when leaf is one of the reason she was shattered. REVISED version of Shattered, please read all info in chapter 1!
1. Information

**Shattered 2.0. **

_**Summary:**_ During the 3rd part of the chunin exams, Naru got upset at Kakashi and was walking outside, she stumbles upon Sand and Sound about to attack, she is captured and taken away by them. Orochimaru decides since his plans with Sasuke were completely ruined he was going to destroy them by destroying Naru. For a full year he has her in her clutches, until a masked man appears and tells them where she is. Can the village save her in time, when they were apart of the reason she was shattered?

_**Rating: **_M

_**Warnings: **_Violence, language.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own nothing! :[

_**Important points in story:**_

-No real pairing. Maybe a little fluff between some.

-Sarutobi seals Orochimaru's arms away like normal but survives, his soul isn't sealed away.

-Kakashi is the main factor for everything in this story.

-The curse mark is pulled off of Sasuke.

-Kyuubi joins Naru's side when she is in Orochimaru's hands.

-A masked man comes and helps them find her and helps Naru heal. (It's not Madara)

-POV changes through story!

~Ages throughout story~

Naru- 13-15

Tsunade- 50-52

Kakashi- 26-28

Sasuke- 13-15

Kabuto- 19-21

Orochimaru- 50-52

Sarutobi- 68-70

Jiriaya- 50-52

Ibiki- 27-29

Shizune- 28-30

Karin- 13-15

Sakura- 13-15

Masked Man- N/A

Shikamaru- 13-15

Inoichi- 38-40

Iruka- 20-22

* * *

**Everyone, there is a reason why I'm doing this now, it's because some of you don't read the notes above the story and I get a lot of questions, I do this because it's all a little bit easier! Please understand and don't flame.**


	2. Prologue

_**Shattered revised! Read first chapter for all information! Please review, no flames!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:Prologue.**_

There was a loud ear-piercing, bloodcurdling scream, that echoed through the hospital halls of Konohagakure. It made patients, doctors and nurses cup their hands over their ears attempting to block out the scream, a few children and babies began to cry along with it as well.

In the hallway leading to the room, the doctors and nurses froze, then jumped out of the way when the blonde haired woman who was leaving, took off back down the hall and skidded to a stop in her heels at the door, she ripped the door open and saw the girl laying on bed convulsing and slightly struggling against the binds.

She ran in and fished in her jacket pockets and pulled out a needle filled with clear liquid and ripped the rubber protective top off of it with her teeth and spit it out. She pushed the needle in the iv bag and pushed the liquid in, once the needle was empty, she put it on the table and tried to push the girl down on the bed, two nurses and a doctor finally came in and helped pin the thrashing girl, the blonde haired woman placed her hand on the girls head and pumped green healing chakra into her mind, soothing the girl back into a sleep.

Finally the girl twitched slightly then slumped back down, going still and her heart monitor beeping regularly with her heart again, they sighed and pulled off the girl. The blonde haired woman slunk down into the chair she had just been sitting in before she was going to leave, she smiled and thanked the others as they left, she looked at the girl.

_So much for getting some sleep at home tonight..._she thought and looked at her patient. _Poor girl, she's been through so much, and it just keeps coming..._she thought.

Who was the patient that was in such bad shape, laying in the hospital in the ICU department? It was none other then 14 year old Naru Uzumaki, she was in horrible condition, just a part of her list was extreme dehydration, malnutrition- to the point where it was possible to just about every bone in her body, her skin was littered with scars- old and new, welts from whips and who knows what else, cuts- long and short, deep stab wounds, broken bones, her internal organs were a total mess. And the reason she was so bad? She had just been in Orochimaru's, the S-rank missing ninja from Konohagakure, hands for a year.

The blonde haired woman who was watching and taking care of Naru in her current condition? That was Tsunade Senju, granddaughter of the first hokage of Konohagakure, she was a renowned medic all around the world, a compulsive, but unlucky, gambler, a lover of sake, and a hater of paperwork and bloodshed. When she heard about her 'little gaki', as she so called Naru, being in the hands of Orochimaru, she helped out and waited for the time to get her back, she was even on the team that brought the poor girl back home finally.

It was almost over a year ago when the alarming news hit the village, Naru was kidnapped and went missing, all they were able to find was her hatai-ate just outside the village walls. Then they finally got the gloating word from their enemy, and one time comrade, Orochimaru, he bragged to them because he wanted revenge on them all, he had Naru since they ruined his plans with Sasuke, he would ruin their Naru in return.

It took a year for them all, mainly Jiriaya to track the girl down, he finally got the final location from a mysterious masked guy that just appeared, he told him where to go and disappeared again, it set Jiriaya on edge, thinking maybe it was a trap, so he sent a frog there, and sure enough, Orochimaru was there and most likely Naru was too, since they had stormed just about all of his other known hideouts and found nothing.

This whole mess started during the 3rd part of the chunin exams, during Sasuke and Gaara's match...

* * *

New version of shattered! It's totally different from the first version! So enjoy it! I really like this version.


	3. Taken to Hell

All info is in chapter1 !

* * *

_**Chapter 2:Taken to hell. **_

13 year old Naru Uzumaki walked along the village wall just outside the arena where the 3rd part of the chunin exams were taking place, currently the match going on was Sasuke Uchiha's and Gaara of the sand's match, the long awaited match that had people coming from far and wide to see, many putting large sums of money on it too. She let out a sigh as she kicked a small pebble along the dirt path of the wall, she wasn't suppose to be out there, but at that very moment, she couldn't care less.

Naru's POV

I sighed for the umpteenth time since I found myself outside the village near the arena. My long golden-blonde hair hung down in my face, not being held back by my hatai-ate anymore, since it was hanging loosely on my belt loop, swaying slightly with each step I took.

I stuffed my hands into my pockets of my blue pants and stared at the brown dirt under my feet, I stopped and stared at it, like it was most interesting thing it was. I glanced over and saw the leaf symbol on my hatai-ate and growled.

"Dammit!"I snarled and punched the wall hard and gritted my teeth until they felt like they were going to break apart.

"Stupid Sasuke -teme, stupid Kakashi-sensei, stupid jutsu, stupid fox, stupid village..."I muttered. "Stupid,... stupid... stupid... ahh! Stupid everything!"I stuttered a little, I slid down the wall and gripped my head tight, my lower lip quivered unconsciously as tears built up slightly at the thoughts of everything these past couples hours.

Normal POV

Today had been the 3rd part of the chunin exams, Naru had trained extra hard through the month given, not goofing off or even really over stuffing herself with ramen. She wanted to pass these exams, she wanted to prove she was more then just the idiotic dead-last everyone called her. Mainly she wanted to prove it to one man in particular, her own sensei; Kakashi Hatake, ever since she met the man she wanted to prove herself to him, to impress him, but she was constantly pushed away by him for Sasuke, her 'teme' of a teammate she so called him, or she was simply out shined by him.

It wasn't that she was jealous of the boy, okay, maybe a little, just a little! But she mainly wanted to be seen as something more then the dead last, or the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, she wanted to be taken seriously, to be trained.

After part 2 of the chunin exams and the preliminary rounds, she found Kakashi in the hospital visiting Sasuke and went to ask him if he would be willing to teach her for the chunin exams, but of course, he pushed her away on some closet pervert for Sasuke. It hurt her a lot, she felt her heart clench, tears prick at her eyes, but she refused to cry or throw a temper tantrum, only babies cried and she was no baby.

She ended up meeting Jiriaya, one of the three great sanin, a writer of Icha Icha books, and a known 'Super pervert!', he openly admitted to her more than once. She finally convinced him to train her by using her own jutsu _Oiroke no jutsu! _Which was her sexy no jutsu where she matured her body, made it naked only covering the essentials with some clouds, it drove him mad and she got him to train her, also after whining and crying and bugging him, ruining his research over and over again until he agreed.

He taught her six new jutsu's and was starting her on an A-rank jutsu called the rasengan, which was created by the fourth hokage and her personal hero.

She had been so excited getting to the arena, eager to show Kakashi, Sasuke wasn't the only student who could learn jutsu's quickly, but the man didn't even show up for her match, she felt the sharp pain in her heart again but sucked it up and did her match, winning and shocking everyone, they cheered for her and it brought a big smile to her face.

Shikamaru's battle came and went, he had a winning move already in place, it took him a bit but he finally caught Temari with his shadow, thanks to Naru actually, he had her completely frozen and could of won, but instead, dubbed any more matches 'too troublesome' and quit, shocking everyone.

They waited around and right before Sasuke was disqualified, both he and Kakashi appeared, back to back in a swirl of leaves, looking as cool as ever and they pardoned him, seeing who he was with and because how many people were there for the match.

Then when Naru and Shikamaru were heading up to wait and watch the match, they spotted Gaara in the hall coming down, two ninja stopped him, ordering him to lose the match because they had a lot of money riding on Sasuke's victory, the boy had killed them in cold blood right there. He walked right past Shikamaru and Naru and headed down to Sasuke.

That had scared Naru and Shikamaru, they couldn't even move it terrified them so much, the boy had sworn to kill them all, but he was so obsessed with fighting Sasuke, they weren't important enough.

Naru ran straight to Kakashi and pleaded with him to stop the match, worried about her friend's life, she begged him to stop it.

What did he do? Told her to shut up and watch, he told her Sasuke was ready for this match, they hadn't just fooled around this past month. She had a feeling he hadn't meant it as a jab, maybe he did, she didn't know, it hurt none the less. What finally was the in a sense, the straw that broke the camels back, was when Sasuke jumped back and created a jutsu, his hand lit up with chakra, that resembled lightning, it made a loud chirping noise. Gai had explained it all, the power of the jutsu, the dangerousness in the jutsu, and what was the straw? Was when Kakashi simply said, he preferred to teach Sasuke, he was easier to teach, he was more like him, so he had no problem teaching Sasuke his techniques.

That's what hurt Naru the most, that's what made her go silent and walk away, glancing at Shikamaru who looked at her worried. She walked out of the arena and jumped over the village wall and that's how she ended up where she was now.

Naru's POV

I sniffled a little, hearing Kakashi's words over and over again in my head, I held it tight, digging my nails into my head hoping to silence the voice. Tears continued to build in my eyes, one tear escaped and hit the ground, I sighed and leaned my head back, staring at the clouds as they floated in the sky. I tilted my head and smirked slightly trying to make out shapes in them, she chuckled quietly. "No Shikamaru likes this so much, it's kinda relaxing..."I whispered to myself and sighed again.

"HEY KNOCK IT OFF AND GET TO WORK!"a gruff voice sounded to my left, I listened closely and stood up slowly and walked quietly over, hugging the wall, I peeked around, my eyes going wide as I saw a semi large group of sound and sand ninja's gathered by the wall, a bunch of them sitting down and seals on the ground.  
"Stop goofing off, I want everything ready for the summoning."

_summoning? _

"Relax boss, we have it all ready... just have to wait for the signal, it should be coming any moment, it sounds like the battle is getting heated, or is almost all over..."a man said, he was short and from sound, he wore regular mission wear of the land of sound. They wore baggy gray shirts with long sleeve black shirts under that went over their head completely, only showing their eyes, they wore an almost camo design like scarf and belts around their waist.

I gulped watching them talk and get prepared, I glanced up when I heard cheers and gasps of the audience, I rolled my eyes. _He's a show off..._ I thought, suddenly I heard the chirping again and heard an almost inhuman scream, Gaara's voice sounded and I cupped my hands over my ears.

"BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!"Gaara's voice screamed.

_What the hell is going on?!_

"The plan is about to start!"

_I need to let someone know..._ I thought and stepped back slowly and crossed my hands for a clone, it appeared in a loud poof and I winced.

"What was that!?"

I motioned for my clone to move and I watched her take off just as a large shadow appeared over me, I panted and turned around gulping as I stared at the ninja behind me, he was a sound ninja, he was really tall and built, his eyes were strong and scary, my whole body shook in fear.

"A little brat."he said and reached out, I turned to run but he grabbed the hood on my shirt and I struggled his large hand moved forward and gripped my neck tight, I whimpered and struggled, my legs buckled as his fingers dug into pressure points, I whimpered and bit my lip tight and growled and did the only thing I could think to do, I opened my mouth and let out a loud scream, before he pressed just right and my consciousness slipped from me, I fell to the ground hard, I saw my hatai-ate fall to the ground before I passed out.

Normal POV

The sound ninja let Naru go after hitting her pressure points with his chakra, he cursed when she screamed, he watched her pass out, he chuckled and bent down and lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder and walked back.

"What are you doing?"  
"I just found a spoil."he said and chuckled, he set Naru down in the bushes, he pulled out some wires and wrapped her arms and legs together and quickly put a silencing seal over her mouth.

There was a loud explosion in the arena, they looked up and saw the smoke from the area were the kage's sat to watch.

"It's time!"he said.

Ibiki perked up when he heard the female scream, he was doing his patrols around the gate, Sarutobi had ordered them to be on guard because of Orochimaru, they expected him to act up soon. The ninja with him froze and whispered.

"Go find out-"

They heard the loud explosion and saw the smoke coming from the arena.

"Hokage-sama..."

"He's hokage for a reason! Just get ready!"Ibiki ordered, there was a loud pop and a large three headed snake appeared and began to smash into the buildings and destroy the village. "Attack!"Ibiki snarled and the ninja's launched into action at the same time an army of sound and sand ninja's poured into the village.

~o0o~

Naru's POV

I opened my eyes slowly, my head was spinning and throbbing hard, my stomach was churning from the pain. I watched tree branch pass by quickly, I was over someone's shoulder.

"Keep moving, we can't afford to be caught!"the man who was holding me said.

_Where are we? Why am I being taken? _I thought.

"Why are you taking that little brat?!"another voice said.

"I caught her, it's my spoil for the fight."

_A spoil of a war? That's it...?._ I thought.

My visions blurred again and I tried to struggle, my hands were pinned together, I moaned as my head swam and I blacked out again.

Normal POV

The sound ninja's, at least those who were left from the attack, were rushing back to sound, Orochimaru had called retreat when his attack went completely wrong, he called the dead back to life to fight against Sarutobi, more specifically, he called the first and second hokage, he tried to summon the fourth hokage, but something went totally wrong.

He battled for the longest time but suddenly Sarutobi used an S-class ninjutsu, that summoned the sealing god, he sealed away the first and second hokage and went after Orochimaru, he almost succeeded in sealing Orochimaru away, he used a dirty trick by stabbing Sarutobi.

He was able to seal Orochimaru's arms away, taking his jutsu away permanently and collapsed with a smile on his face. Orochimaru fled after that, so he wouldn't be killed and they all stopped the jutsu's and took off quickly.

-*o*-

Naru laid in a dark, dingy cell, large metal chains were on her wrists and ankles, all her weapons had been taken away from her, she was even barefoot, she was already dirty from just laying in the room.

She moaned and twitched slightly and opened her eyes slowly, she held her head and sighed looking around.

Naru's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and groaned a little, I sat up and saw the dark room and looked at the chains around my wrists. _Great... so I really was captured..._

I stood up slowly, my legs buckled under my body, I looked around and heard whimpering and cries, I panted and gulped.

I heard a heavy door open and two sets of steps sounded in the hall, it was accompanied by some labored breathing.

I gulped and watched as they got closer and suddenly Kabuto appeared.

"Kabuto?"I asked tilting my head to the side confused, Orochimaru appeared, I gasped and shook in fear.

Kabuto walked in and straight up to me, he jerked me up by my arms making me whimper in pain, he held me in front of him as Orochimaru stalked into the room right in front of me, my whole body was racked with shakes, I bit my lip hard until I felt like I would bite through it.

"Poor little jinchuuriki, too bad for you..."he said.

"Huh?"

"You were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time..."he said. "The leaf has ruined my plans, for everything and for Sasuke-kun..."he said and I watched his long tongue come out and licked at my cheek and I cringed and whimpered. "I'll ruin you in return."he said, I whimpered as tears built in my eyes. "You're in hell now, and nothing will save you."he said and looked at me. His golden yellow eyes made eye contact and I couldn't hold it in, a loud scream of pure fear, he chuckled darkly, my vision blurred and I slumped in Kabuto's arms.

Normal POV

Kabuto watched Naru pass out in his arms, he knew how scary Orochimaru's gaze could be, especially when he was mad, and boy was he mad right now. Not only did his jutsu not work, he had a really strong feeling his chances to get Sasuke-kun failed, and he lost his arms completely. Kabuto dropped Naru to the ground and stepped over her, her body still racked with shakes even in her sleep.

"Orochimaru-sama, why are you keeping her?"he asked.

"My plans are ruined because of the leaf, so I'm going to ruin her, it'll destroy them because they cant save her."he said and chuckled. "That's why."he said looking at the girl, Kabuto nodded, Orochimaru turned and walked out slowly panting hard, Kabuto sighed and followed the man out locking the cell door again, leaving the 13 year old girl to suffer in her sleep, then when she woke up she would suffer every minute.

* * *

So, from the very little amount of reviews I got... you seemed to like it! Which I'm glad you do! But I want to see it! REVIEW! :( please?

Enjoy!


	4. Rescued

You guys liked this story! I'm so glad! :D

Just keep reviewing please!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Rescued. **_

Jiriaya, Ibiki Morino, Tsunade Senju, Genma Shiranui, Tokuma Hyuuga and finally Shizune stood in Sarutobi's office.

Hurizen looked at them all and sighed as he put his smoke pipe down on the desk and looked at them all waiting.

"Bring her home, alive if possible..."he said, they nodded. "I've had these outfits designed personally for you all."he said. "It's safer then you just going in there in normal clothes, they are better for stealth which is what you all need."he said.

They all wore black outfits, they were long sleeve shirts and black gloves, black pants that went halfway down their calves and had black straps around them, tall boots met where the pants ended, they didn't even show their toes like normal shinobi shoes, they had black cloaks on that was perfect for blending into the shadows but also for the weather, where they were headed it was cooler in the air, they all had masks on that slid over their heads, even covering their hair, the masks were all white and had eyes, nose and mouth holes with dark red paint around them, almost like a mask for anbu but didn't have any other markings.

"Are we sure...we can trust this information?"Genma asked.

"I thought that at first, so I sent some frogs out to the location and they have been watching it non-stop and they were to get me if anything happened."he said. "They are the perfect stealth animals, they said when they got there **He **was leaving then with that Kabuto kid."he said, Tsunade gritted her teeth thinking about it.

It was how they found out about Naru being missing, Orochimaru approached Tsunade to heal his arms but she refused and ended up in a huge battle of all three sanin, before he left he told them he had Naru and he would be sure to ruin her and he disappeared without a trace since.

"We've stormed every single known hideout of his..."Ibiki said. "So hopefully this will be the right one."

Two weeks ago, Jiriaya had been walking back to the village through the woods, he had been search for information on Orochimaru's location but came up with nothing. Suddenly a masked man appeared, he wore white and blue clothes, designed like what they were wearing now, he had a mask on his face that was white and had red around the eyes that ended in points, three red marks on the forehead and chin and the kanji for flash on it, Jiriaya hadn't gotten a good look at him, the man held his hands up and pulled out a map and tossed it to him, simply saying; "This map has the location of Orochimaru's hideout where he is hiding Naru Uzumaki."then he disappeared, Jiriaya had been leery about it and looked into it.

"I want you all to go there, if possible bring her back alive, once you have her, if...well, destroy it."he said.

"Yes sir!"they said.

"Go."he said and gulped and watched them disappear, he sighed and rubbed his face.

Sarutobi POV

I slumped back in my chair after ordering the team out, I turned and watched them run and jump across the roofs towards the gate. At this moment I felt older then ever, being 69 of course I was up in the years, but right now, I felt at least 80 years old. Everything was so messed up, things were going good after Orochimaru's attack at the chunin exams, which still puzzled me a little, I should of died then...

_Flashback_

_I smiled as I yelled seal, locking Orochimaru's arms up in the belly of the reaper death god, the seal burned my body, my vision faded as I saw Orochimaru cursing at me, his younger self appeared and I smiled as I collapsed on the ground, everything going black._

_I gasped and opened my eyes panting hard, I saw the hospital room and I gulped, I sat up and looked at my hands, it had an IV in the one, I was wrapped up pretty good and I felt better. _

"_How is this possible?"I whispered, the door opened and Tsunade came in and smiled at me. _

"_You're awake sensei..."she said and sat down. _

"_How?"I said. _

"_We're unsure, we thought you were dead but when we were grieving, that spirit..."  
"The reaper?"  
"Yes, he appeared pulled the sword out his mouth and a light shot out from his stomach and into you...and he told us. 'One who is a true sacrifice doesn't deserve it.'... he disappeared and your heart started again and we rushed you here."she said and sighed. _

"_Strange..."_

_End Flashback_

When Jiriaya came in and told me with Tsunade that Orochimaru had Naru, I almost thought I was going to die for real, he had my little gaki in his hands, we searched and searched but continually came up with nothing. Then Jiriaya got the map and my heart soared at the thought of getting Naru back, but it had been one year, there was no telling if she was alive or dead. All I- we could do, is hope.

Normal POV

Jiriaya jumped in the front of the team, they jumped over the gates and into the woods, their masks firmly in place and they used chakra to speed up the movement, they wanted to make it as far as possible, they planned to travel until nighttime then rest.

If they had calculated correctly, it would take them around two to two and a half days to reach the hideout, Jiriaya was running over the plan in his head over and over, making sure he didn't miss a single detail, it was much too important.

Jiriaya POV

I raced ahead of the team slightly, my whole body was tense and shaking slightly, my mind racing through everything. We had so much to do, and so much could go wrong. The hideout was in the border of the land of rice, at least 50 miles from the Sound village, it was a hideout that was half underground and half above, and there was no true way of knowing how deep or how big the place was, I didn't even know for sure if Naru was in the hideout, but just like before, we give it a shot and see.

My anger built up more at the thought of Orochimaru touching Naru at all, she was my godchild, I couldn't save her in time and when Orochimaru gloated about having her, my heart was about to stop, I had wondered where the girl had gone, I knew she had gotten upset at the exams when Kakashi didn't show up for her match, I saw it.

Once we arrived at the hideout, we'd have to infiltrate and locate the girl while placing paper bombs all around and if the child was there, bring her out and blow the place to pieces. I prayed she was still alive, I don't know what would happen if she was dead, it brought a sharp pain to my chest at those thoughts.

"Jiriaya..."Ibiki's voice sounded, I stopped and we jumped down into a clearing, we were panting hard and I looked around, we had been running for a while, the sun was setting, I sighed and gulped.

"We'll make camp here."I said, they nodded and settled down, pulling sleeping mats out of the storage scrolls and Genma made up the fire.

I sat down by the fire and unrolled the map that was given to me by that masked character, I used four kunai to pin it open, they gathered around while still eating dinner.

"Alright, the hideout is almost 50 miles from the sound village..."I said pointing. "What we're going to do, is in the morning take off and head to the land of hot springs, there is a hotel near the border of fire, sound, and hot springs. The owner owes me and we're going to set up camp there."I said and tapped the place I put a mark on. "I want both medics and at least one to stay at the hotel and the rest of us are going to the hideout."  
"Jiriaya, I know you are leader right now, but I'm sorry, I'm going."Tsunade said, I looked at her and sighed.

"I'll stay at the hotel and have it all set up..."Shizune piped up.

"Genma, you stay with Shizune, guard her just in case."Ibiki said, he nodded.

"Alright then...the four of us are going to head from there to the hideout, if we find her, we get her out, blow the place up and head back..."I said. "Once we get back to the hotel, we're gonna see how bad she is and do some first aid at least, make sure no one tails us, and once it's safe, we're heading home."I said.

Normal POV

They all listened to Jiriaya's orders, he went silent after and the only noise was the fire crackling between them. "Let's rest up for the night..."Jiriaya said and sighed, he unpinned the map and rolled it back up putting it in his pack and laying on his mat, Ibiki took the first shift and two hours later Genma took it, another two hours it was Jiriaya's turn, he was suppose to wake Shizune up but, his mind wouldn't allow him to rest, so he just took the rest of the shifts until the sun rose in the sky and once it was 7:00am, he woke the others, they covered up their camp and took off through the trees once again, Tsunade looked at Jiriaya, she knew he didn't sleep much through the night, he glanced at her and looked at her confused.

"Don't over do it Jiriaya, we all want her back, but if you push it, you wont get her back."she said, he smirked and nodded.

"I know... thanks Tsunade."he said, she nodded and they continued on.

*o*

By 4pm the team made it to the hotel finally, they got the owner out and he gave them a private room, his hotel was a different kind, instead of being all in one building, it was a cluster of building, they were lavish and up off the ground, they all were one story building, they all had decks that led out to the main building which was the office and held the hot spring spa, exercise room, picnic area and pools. The place had fences all around it, so people could let their children play in the yard and playground without worrying about them wandering off in the woods. It was almost like a miniature village.

The owner; Taiyo was a short man in his late 40's, he had red hair that was already turning silver a little, he had tan skin from being in the sun, bright green eyes that were very kind, he smiled a lot.

"Jiriaya!"he said, Jiriaya chuckled and nodded to him. "What can I do for you?"  
"We're on a rescue mission, we need a place to stay, so we can work on the target if we get her...got anything open?"he asked.

"Hm... yes!"he said and waved them along, they were led to a 'room', it was fairly large, having three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a semi large kitchen and dining room, and everything was fully stocked food and supplies.

"Will this do?"he asked.

"Yes..."Jiriaya said and chuckled, the man nodded and smiled. "Alright, let's set up so it's not going to be such a panic later."he said as Taiyo left.

Tsunade and Shizune set up the first room, they had all their supplies out, Tsunade kept some with her just to be safe and they got some food to eat real quick.

"Alright, we'll be back shortly."Jiriaya said as he, Ibiki, Tsunade, and Tokuma stood ready, Genma and Shizune nodded and watched them take off quickly.

Tsunade POV

I clenched my fists tight as we launched through the woods, heading to the hideout, we have about another three hour run until we got there. I sighed quietly and kept thinking about all the time with my little gaki, as I called Naru all the time. She had the determination of her father; Minato and the spunk and attitude of her mother;Kushina.

And the thought of Orochimaru putting his scaly, dirty hands on her, it made me so pissed off, I wanted to find the man, rip his tongue and choke him with it and do so much more that would have me locked up in a straight jacket in a padded room. I clenched her fists tight as we got closer and closer, the speed we were going now, we may make it to the hideout faster then before, I could only hope.

Normal POV

The team of four arrived a mile from the hideout, it was already nighttime which was perfect for the mission, they saw the hideout, it was shaped like a snake head out of the ground, it's mouth opened.

"Alright..."Jiriaya whispered to himself, he held his finger up and nodded at Tokuma, he focused and his byakugan activated and he looked at the hideout taking note of everything.

It was at least four stories underground, the hideout stretched pretty far, at least 2,600 feet maybe more, the whole place was pure stone and had no electricity, only fire. Tokuma saw there were a few shinobi in there that were patrolling the halls and working on things, he looked down more and saw many bodies and chakra in the walls down there. _That must be the cells..._he thought then deactivated his byakugan.

"Alright, it seems to go down at least four stories maybe more, it's about 2,600 feet in length, I believe the lower stories are the cells, there are many bodies and chakra in the walls..."he said and sighed. "I counted at least 20 ninja's patrolling the halls... I'm guessing they are his subordinates."he said. "I didn't notice any traps or anything like that."he said.

"Alright...lets go."Jiriaya said, they nodded and adjusted their masks and had their borrowed tanto's in their hands hidden enough and they slipped inside and ran through the shadows, slicing the throats of the workers that were going to be in their way.

They ran down the steps quickly and quietly, Tsunade was behind Ibiki and Jiriaya and Tokuma was behind her keeping his eyes open for traps.

They arrived and saw the heavy door, Ibiki worked carefully and broke the chakra lock and they opened the heavy door.

Their stomach churned hard as the smells of feces, urine, vomit, blood, decaying bodies, hit their noses hard, they panted and walked in quietly trying not to breathe in through their noses. They moved down the halls, their panting was the only noise they were making except some light steps, people in the cells, that were still alive whimpered and cried to be rescued but they could see how Orochimaru experimented on them and they would never be the same, never be sane enough ever again.

They skidded to a stop after looking the last cell in the hall and panted. "This is impossible..."Tsunade growled.

"We'll never find her this way, we'll be caught."Tokuma said.

"Who are you looking for?"a soft feminine voice sounded, they turned and looked at the cell they were close to, a girl maybe 14 years old sat by the bars, she wore a baggy purple shirt and had black glasses on, she had pale skin and was extremely skinny, she had red hair that lacked any bounce or lushness to it, she had red eyes as well.

"A girl, she was taken by Orochimaru a year ago...she has golden-blonde hair, bright blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek, answers to the name of-"  
"Naru, right?"she said and stood slowly, her legs shaking hard under what little weight was on her body.

"Yes, do you know her?"  
"Yeah, we're friends..."she said and coughed hard. "I know where she is..."she said. "Please, help me... let me out of here..."she said and looked at them pleading.

"We can't risk it, if Orochimaru experimented-"  
"He did, but it was only taking my blood! Please!"she said. "You'll need someone for Naru, someone who's gone through this with her!"she said, tears welled up in her eyes and slipped down her dirty cheeks, they sighed and broke the lock and let her out, Ibiki tied ropes around her wrists and kept her close with his guard up.

"The cell where she is kept is down here..."she said, they walked down and followed her, they were met with a large metal door, they reached to pull it. "Stop!"she said, they froze. "If you try to force the door open without breaking the chakra seal, the room will collapse."she said.

"How do you know so much?"  
"I use to work for him, until he found out my special powers, after he did... he started to experiment on me...hoping it would help his plans..."she said looking down. "I met Naru when I was working for him, I liked her spunk and we became friends, we survived together, he saw it and separated us to weaken her..."she said looking down, they sighed and nodded, she focused and touched the door gently, four chakra points lit up, they focused and broke all four and waited carefully, Jiriaya pushed the door open and sighed.

"Tsunade stay out here."he said, she scowled but did as he said, they walked into the room and saw the dirty room, it was dark and had no light, there was a plank of wood on the wall held by chains, a lump on that and a 'blanket' over it, Jiriaya walked forward slowly and let out a shaky breath.

He pulled the material back and sighed as he saw Naru laying there, he took in her look and gulped hard trying not to vomit.

Her golden-blonde hair was dulled, frayed, it was short like it had been cut or torn, her usually tan skin was sickly pale, she was extremely skinny and her eyes were shut and a purple color, she had many welts and bruises on her body, cuts and stabs all over.

Jiriaya POV

I let out a shaky breath as I saw Naru's state, my whole body shaking, I didn't know if it was fear, anger or what, but I knew my whole body was shaking and I was shocked I was able to stand. The damage to her, I could tell it was great, I was scared to even know the inner damage was, but the thing that scared me the most, was she even alive? My hand rose, it was shaking hard, I watched it get closer and closer until my finger touched her neck gently and felt a faint heartbeat, I let out a shaky breath, I had no idea I had been holding, it made sense now, why my lungs were hurting. I gulped hard and let out a breath and sighed.

"Jiriaya?"

"She's alive..."I said and sighed, Tokuma walked forward and gasped at the sight.

"Maybe... we should just put her out of her misery..."he said, anger flared inside me, but I couldn't get after him, he was making slight sense and if this had been anyone else we were rescuing, I would agree.

"No, we're to take her home..."I said, I pulled my cloak off quickly and pulled the material that was covering her off and gently moved the girl on the cloak and lifted her gently, I turned slowly and started out, I saw Tsunade waiting, her body shaking too.

"She's alive..."I said, she sighed and looked at the girl, I could guess she was close to tears. "Let's get out of here, Ibiki, carry...uh...what's your name?"I asked the girl.

"Karin..."she said.

"Ibiki, carry Karin."I said, he nodded and lifted the girl slowly in his arms and we set out quickly and got outside, we turned around, I gritted my teeth hard. "Blow it up."I growled, there was an inner, muffled explosion, the ground shook and dust shot out from the entrance, I heard screaming. I turned and sighed looking at the girl in the moonlight, she looked even worst even in the little light we had, Tsunade walked up and checked her, she sighed.

"Let's go."I said, it was getting close to dawn already, I didn't realize how long we had been down there, but it didn't matter, we got her back.

* * *

Alright! Naru's rescued from Orochimaru's lair!

REVIEW!


	5. Home again

_**Chapter 4:Home again.**_

Normal POV

Jiriaya carrying Naru, Ibiki carrying Karin, Tsunade and Tokuma launched quickly through the trees, the sun was shining already, they were getting tired but they knew they would be able to rest at the hotel.

They were at least 10 miles from the hideout, and it was around 9:00am in the morning, they would have another three to four hour travel ahead of them, Tsunade was next to Jiriaya keeping her eyes on the girl in his arms, Karin was unconscious in Ibiki's arms and Tokuma was keeping his eyes open all around them, just in case anyone survived or saw them leaving.

Suddenly there was a choking and coughing noise, they stopped and saw Naru twitching and shaking, Jiriaya set her on the large branch they were on, Tsunade pumped chakra into the girl, she panted and pulled away, the girls convulsing died off and she went back to being still, Tsunade checked her again then sighed.

"Alright, let's pick up the pace."Jiriaya said and lifted Naru up again and they took off even faster then before.

Genma paced outside, his senbon in his mouth twisting a little, he sighed and looked out again and gasped.

"Shizune! They're here!"he said, she came out and sighed as they landed in the yard and ran inside, Tsunade ripped her mask and cloak off and quickly washed her hands as Jiriaya set Naru on the bed and unwrapped her.

"Alright, Jiriaya, can you get me a bowl of lukewarm water and some towels, I'll need your help while Shizune is taking care of Karin."Tsunade said while she cut at the shirt that Naru had on, Jiriaya did as she asked.

Tsunade POV

My anger spiked high as I examined Naru's body, my mental list of everything was growing with every passing second as I continued.

So far the list was; severe malnutrition, severe dehydration, 6 broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a broken jaw, mental strain, broken ankle, twisted knee, broken fingers and the list just kept coming and coming. In short, I was completely and utterly shocked that the girl was still alive, whether having Kyuubi inside her or not, it was a shock.

"T...Tsunade?"Jiriaya's voice sounded, I shook my head and looked at him, he looked at me worried.

"What?"I said and sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"he asked, I sighed.

"Try to get this dirt off of her, gently though, her jaw is broken."I said, he nodded and dipped the towel in the water, ringing it out and started to gently wipe the girls dirty face free from dirt, I watched for a few moments then shook my head and started to heal the worst of the damage.

Normal POV

Tsunade got the worst of the damages done, the wounds still needed to be bandaged but they were still cleaning the dirt from the girl, they carried her broken body to the bathroom and Tsunade had her in the tub partially full and she gently wiped the rest of the dirt from her body then got her out and got her wounds wrapped up and set the girl in the bed and sighed herself, collapsing into the chair, Jiriaya smirked at her.

"Will she make it?" "Should..."she said and sighed. "But I don't want to take any longer time then it takes to get her home..."she said and sighed. "I almost wish that bastard had been there..."she growled and flexed her fist.

"You and me both."Jiriaya said. "But, we got her out of there... so it'll have to do for now..."he said, she nodded.

The door opened and the others came in quietly and stood there, they looked at the girl.

"She looks a little better..."Ibiki said.

"After we rest for a bit, we're going to head out..."Jiriaya said. "Just rest...for the night, get some food, sleep and get your chakra back up."he said, they nodded.

"What of the other one?"Tsunade asked.

"She suffered malnutrition, dehydration, multiple stabs, cuts, welts, infections and a few broken bones...but she is alright."Shizune said, they nodded.

"Good..."she said, they walked out and made some food and ate.

Tsunade relaxed in the room with Naru and Karin, she leaned back in her chair and yawned, Jiriaya came in and smirked. "You need some rest..."he said, she nodded with a sigh.

"You know, it still pisses me off when you're right."she said, he chuckled and sat down.

"I want to find out who that man was..."he said.

"The one who gave you the map?"she said, he nodded.

"If it wasn't for him, she probably would of died there..."he whispered and looked at Naru and sighed.

Tsunade went silent and sighed, she relaxed and fell asleep quickly.

Jiriaya took a bunch of watches until Ibiki woke up and sent him to get some rest and took the watch himself for the last few hours before they would wake up and get ready to take off.

-*o*-

By 10:00am, the whole team was taking off back to the leaf village, Jiriaya still carried Naru, and Genma carried Karin, they pumped chakra into their feet to move faster and faster.

If they had estimated it right, they should be home by at least 2:00pm, as long as nothing went wrong on the trip back.

Jiriaya POV

I kept my grip on Naru as we moved fast through the woods, I still couldn't believe we got her back, even after Ibiki told me to go to bed, I didn't, my mind was racing, I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to.

I looked at the tiny girl in my arms, I thought she was small before, but now it was worse. Who could tell what the future would hold for the girl now, would she even make it? That's what kept my mind racing.

Normal POV

The team kept moving, only stopping for a quick breather but other then that didn't stop, they arrived at 1:30pm, and they rushed straight to the hospital, Jiriaya sent Ibiki and Tokuma to the hokage tower to get Sarutobi while the others rushed to the hospital.

Sarutobi POV

I looked up at the knock on the office door. "Come in."I said putting my pen down, Ibiki walked in with Tokuma, my heart jumped to my throat and I gulped.

"We have her and another, Jiriaya and Tsunade are the hospital and going to finish working on her..." "Another you said?"I said standing up.

"Yes, we met a girl there, she had worked for Orochimaru apparently, but he found out she had a special jutsu and he began to experiment on her, she was Naru's friend there. She said, Naru would need someone with her through all of this, I was thinking about putting her through a mind search."Ibiki told me as we walked down the stairs.

"That's good, how is Naru though?"I asked.

"She's really bad..."Tokuma said. "I said it would have been better to put her out of her misery, she was so bad..."he said, I sighed and shook my head.

"Alright, thank you all, you can get some rest if you wish."I said walking into the hospital, they bowed to me and left.

I walked in and followed the nurse towards the hall of the ICU section and saw Genma and Jiriaya out there waiting, they jumped up and bowed to me.

"Well?" "Both are in surgery now, Shizune and Tsunade are working on them some more, we'll know more soon, hopefully..."Jiriaya said, I nodded and sat down.

"Give me a report, if you can."I said, Jiriaya looked down and sighed and told the whole tale to me, my heart clenched as he described how Naru looked and how she was being kept.

"I'm sorry hokage-sama, but I'm exhausted..."Genma said and bowed.

"Dismissed, thank you."I said, he nodded and left.

We sat there in silence as we could hear Tsunade ordering her nurses around.

Normal POV

Jiriaya and Sarutobi waited around for over two hours before Tsunade came out and sighed slumping down in the seat and pulling her gloves off.

"How is she?"Sarutobi asked.

"She should pull through."she said and smiled. "We're moving her to a room and going to get her all set up..."she said and sighed. "I just had to sit for a minute."she said and sighed getting up, she waved them along and they waited just outside the room as they finished getting Naru all set up, then walked in themselves.

Naru laid in the bed, she was all wrapped up, she had a heart monitor on, two IV's in her arms, a breathing mask over her mouth and nose, she had bandages on her nose, jaw, forehead and even over her eyes to heal them.

Sarutobi saw how tiny the girl was now, even under the bandages, he sighed and brushed Naru's now short locks back from her face.

"Oh Naru..."he said and sighed again.

-*o*-

"T...nade...Tsunade!"Jiriaya's voice rang, Tsunade sat up and looked around, she cleared her throat and stood, Sarutobi and Jiriaya stood in the room and the sun was peeking through the blinds.

"Sorry.."she said and rubbed her face.

"You stayed here all night?"Sarutobi asked.

"I was about to leave, but she had another panic attack last night, I sat down to make sure she would be okay, I guess I fell asleep."she said and chuckled.

"Is she doing any better? It's been two weeks..."Sarutobi said.

They sighed and looked at the girl, Tsunade checked the charts and machine, after a few days, they put a special machine on her to read her brainwaves to make sure nothing was going wrong.

"From what the machines say, she is..."she said and sighed. "I have no doubt she'll be waking soon."she said and smiled at them. "Her blood count it back up to normal and I noticed yesterday her body is healing, very slowly though."she said and sighed. "I think, her chakra has been locked up, Jiriaya I want you to unlock it.."she said.

"Are you sure that's wise? What if Kyuubi breaks free?"he said, Tsunade sighed.

"I know..."she said and sighed. "I don't know..."she said and slumped down again.

"Why don't you go get some rest."Sarutobi said. "You need it, you've practically been working non-stop since she's gotten back."he said, Tsunade sighed and stood up slowly.

"Yeah..."she said.

She looked over Naru once more then left the room slowly, Jiriaya and Sarutobi looked at the girl and sighed.

"What could of caused them to capture her?"he said.

"Well, I know she was upset at the chunin exams...even when I was training her..."Jiriaya said.

"Why?"

"Apparently, she tried to ask Kakashi for training, but he said he was training Sasuke...Naru strives to get everyone's attention, to show them she wasn't just the Kyuubi holder, but she wanted to prove it to Kakashi, that she was just as good..."he said and sighed. "I saw how heartbroken she looked when he didn't show up for her match..."Jiriaya said and sighed. "I don't know, maybe something happened after that..."he said and sighed.

"We'll just have to wait and find out..."Sarutobi said and looked at the girl, Jiriaya nodded.

"I'm searching for that man, to thank him..."he said, Sarutobi hummed then sighed.

"Well, I need to get back to the office, are you going to stay here?"

"For a while..."he said and slunk down in the chair, Sarutobi nodded and left with a wave, Jiriaya stared at the girl again and huffed. "Little gaki..."he said and smirked thinking about her.

* * *

Newest chapter! Review please :)


	6. Awake

_**Chapter 5: Awake. **_

For another five days, Tsunade and Jiriaya switched with each other, staying in Naru's room. Karin was moved into her room, the girl had been through healing and through interrogation, just to make sure she was telling the truth and wasn't going to be a danger to Naru or the village.

They did mind searches, questioning, everything to her, making sure she wasn't just a really excellent liar.

Today Jiriaya came into the room, it was noon, he had gone home for some food and a bath then came back, Tsunade was out in the hall talking to the nurses and doctors.

Suddenly there was a rapid beeping from the machine that was monitoring her brain waves, the door came open quickly and Karin came awake quickly and gasped as Tsunade rushed in and over to Naru.

"What's going on?"Jiriaya asked.

"I don't know, her brain waves are spiking up..."she said and put her hands on Naru's head and pumped her healing chakra into her. "I think she's trying to wake up..."she said and smiled a little.

Tsunade POV

A smile formed on my face as I pumped more chakra into her mind, if the machine was correct, she was waking up finally. _Come on Naru, come on! _I kept chanting in my head.

I glanced at the machine and saw it beeping more rapidly and finally a small groan emitted from her and a small twitch on her face happened, my heartbeat picked up.

"Come on Naru! Come on!"I said.

"Naru!"Jiriaya said.

Normal POV

Tsunade continued to pump chakra into Naru's mind easing up the pain of opening her eyes, she continued to call Naru's name along with Jiriaya.

Karin watched biting her lip waiting. _Come on Naru..._she thought and bit her lip.

There was a small groan from her and her hand twitched some more.

"Come on Naru!"Tsunade said again, tears fell from her eyes and hit the bed and Naru's face a little.

"No..."she whimpered and turned a little. "No more..."she whimpered.

"You're safe Naru! You're in leaf! You're safe! Wake up!"Tsunade called.

"NO!"she screamed and convulsed, they pushed her down on the bed as she struggled and cried.

Naru's POV

I didn't want to open my eyes! It was just a trick, he was screwing with my head again! I would open my eyes thinking it was all over! But it wouldn't be, I would still be in that dark, cold room all alone. I was scared.

I had felt so peaceful for so long, then it was gone, all the pain, the fear everything came back, I just wanted to go back to the peaceful darkness I had been in, I wanted to go back! I had my memories, I had peace.

"Come on Naru!"Tsunade's voice sounded in my mind.

_Baa-chan? No no! It's a trick it's Orochimaru! It's a trick. _

"No..."I let out a whimper and twisted a little, I saw Orochimaru coming closer, that sick, terrifying grin on his pale face, his long slimy tongue coming out and licking his lips, his golden eyes holding fearful and terrifying images, he came closer.

"Come on Naru-chan, wake up.."he hissed.

"No more..."I whimpered as he came closer with his tools, he moved closer and moved to my stomach and stabbed my stomach, I twisted in pain as blood began to leak down, he leaned closer and chuckled.

"Naru-chan..."he hissed and his tongue came out and licked at my cheek, I whimpered and struggled, his hand came to my neck again, I whimpered as I was suddenly over that tub.

That evil tub, he used to torture me so many times, it was filled with freezing cold water, I whimpered as his hand wrapped around my throat and pushed me closer to it, my back touched it making me arch and whimpered and suddenly my mouth opened and I screamed. "NO!"it came out so loud, even he winced at the volume, his grip tightened and I was pushed in, I convulsed and struggled to get free, darkness crept up as I struggled to breathe.  
"Naru wake up!"

_Karin? Karin! What's she doing here? He separated us... am I safe?_

"You're safe Naru! We're in leaf together! Wake up please!"she said, I whimpered.

"Come on Naru!"Jiriaya's voice echoed.

_Pervy-sage? Maybe I am..._

I stopped flailing and the darkness began to get lighter and lighter, I could see a small sliver of light, a blurry figure, water hit down and I flinched, I heard crying. _Who was crying? Was I? No, it's from above... who? That's... baa-chan... is it really baa-chan?_ I kept thinking, the sliver got bigger until I was looking at white tiles, I glanced to the side and saw Tsunade crying her eyes out and looking at me, I saw movement and saw Karin and Jiriaya there. _Am I home? Is it real? _

"Naru!"Tsunade said and wrapped her arms around me and cried, my vision cleared and I looked around, I was in a hospital. I was home! I'm home! Tears leaked down my cheeks and my body shook.

Normal POV

Tsunade pulled away and sniffled wiping the tears from her, she smiled as she saw Naru crying and blinking.

"Oh gaki..."she whispered, Naru gulped hard and took in quick breaths, her heart was beating fast. "Calm down..."she said and brushed her bangs back a little, Naru's hand moved and touched Tsunade gently, Tsunade smiled and took her hand. "I'm real, you're home safe."she whispered, Naru let out a sniffle and tears picked up and continued to fall.

Karin leaned over and smiled, Naru shook and whimpered quietly, Karin hugged her tight and pulled back, Jiriaya came up and sighed, he smiled at Naru and wiped the tears away.

Naru moved her head a little struggling with the oxygen mask, Tsunade gently pulled the mask off and set it down.

"Jiriaya, let Sarutobi know."she said, he nodded and summoned a frog and it took off out the window.

"I'm gonna sit you up."Tsunade said and took the remote, Naru shook in fear when the bed moved until she was propped up a little, she looked around silently.

"Here... just take a small sip."Tsunade said pouring some water in a cup, Naru sniffed it a little then sipped at the water, she moaned at the feeling of the coolness going down her throat and not burning like before.

She finished the cup and licked her lips, they were capped and broken a little.

The door opened and Sarutobi came in, Naru shook as she looked at him, he sighed and smiled, he came up.

"Thank goodness."he whispered, she blinked a few times and gulped hard, Tsunade poured some more water and Naru sipped at the water and moved a little.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?"Sarutobi asked, she blinked and sighed, her face screamed confused and scared.

"Can you talk Naru?"Jiriaya asked, she looked at him and her lower lip quivered a little and tears built up. _I don't want to..._she thought.

"It's okay..."Tsunade said, Naru looked at her. "I planned for this."she said and winked, she dug in her bag and pulled out a small white board and a pack of markers and opened them. "Now, you can talk to us if you want."she said, Naru took the marker and wrote on it slowly then turned it over to Tsunade.

**Thank you. **Was written sloppily, Tsunade smiled.

"No problem gaki."she said. "Well, if you don't mind, I need to go change again..."she said and grabbed her bag. "I'll be back in an hour or so."she said and left, they all stayed silent for a few minutes, Naru shifted a little, Karin sat down next to her and hugged her, Naru smiled at her.

"Do you want me to do anything Naru?"Sarutobi asked standing up, she thought then scribbled something down and showed it to him.

**Bath? **

"You'll have to wait for Tsunade to come back, but it should be okay."he said, she nodded a little and smiled. "I have to head back to the office but, I'll be back later to check on you."he said and leaned over, she tried hold back the flinch as he kissed her head gently then walked out.

Jiriaya was left in the room, he was silent, Karin crawled back into her bed and was going to sleep, Jiriaya stood up and walked over to Naru, he sat on the bed and sighed. "Naru, I'm so sorry..."he said, she blinked at him confused. "It took me so long to find you..."he said, she began to write on the board.

**It's okay, I don't blame you. Thank you for finding me.**

He chuckled and sighed, he looked at her again and let out another sigh. "I thought I was going to lose you, who else would put me in line for being a pervert?"he said and chuckled, Naru smiled a little. "I don't want to upset you, but you know we will have to find out everything..."he said, she sighed and nodded slightly. "I'm here for you, I wont be leaving."he said and took her hand, she nodded and a tiny smile appeared. "There it is, that pretty smile."he said, she let it get a little bigger. "Just know Naru, you can come to me for anything at all."he said, she nodded once. "We're all here for you."he said and stood up. "I'll be right back okay?"he said and smiled at her, she gave a small nod.

_I don't believe you __**all **__are here for me..._she thought and turned her head away, she put her board down and leaned back a little.

-*o*-

14 almost 15 year old Sasuke walked with the now 15 year old Sakura, with Kakashi in the back slowly. They were on their way to the hokage office, they had been on a mission for over a month and couldn't wait to get home and sleep.

Sakura look completely different now, she kept her hair short like it was after the chunin exams, she began to learn under Tsunade as a medic ninja, she wore black shorts with a tan skirt over them, a red zip up sleeveless shirt and elbow guards and black gloves when in combat, she still wore her hatai-ate like a headband still.

The biggest change was Sasuke, he smiled a whole lot more, he was nice again and it all because of Kakashi.

After the chunin exams, Kakashi was desperate not to lose the boy to Orochimaru and darkness, so he approached Sarutobi with a plan that he hoped would work, he was going to adopt the boy.

_Flashback_

_Kakashi sighed as he held the papers and a pen as he searched for the boy, he finally found him down by the lake, sitting on the dock. _

_He walked up and sighed. "Sasuke?"he said, Sasuke turned and looked at him, Kakashi beckoned him forward and he walked up. _

"_What?"he asked. _

"_Well, I've been thinking about how I can help you..."he said, Sasuke nodded slightly. "This is what I came up with..."he said and held out the papers, Sasuke looked at them and glanced at him confused. "It's adoption papers..."he said, Sasuke looked at him shocked. "I wanted to know, if you would want to be adopted...by me..."he said and gulped, Sasuke blinked in shock and looked at him, the paper, and the dock. Kakashi's heart was beating hard, he was worried, Sasuke could take this two ways, as a good thing or as a bad thing, he was hoping it would the former. _

"_I..."he said and blinked, he looked at Kakashi and a small grin appeared and he nodded. "Yeah..."he said, Kakashi smiled at him. "Okay! All you have to do is sign these papers."he said. "You can keep your last name, or you can take mine.."he said, he turned and let Sasuke use his back to sign the papers, he took them and smiled as he saw 'Sasuke Hatake' written down. _

"_Let's go tell the hokage."he said, Sasuke nodded and walked with him a grin on his face, Kakashi sighed. 'Thank you'_

After they had told the hokage, Kakashi moved out of his little apartment and moved into his childhood home, even though it was hard being back in there again, knowing he was keeping Sasuke on the straight path, it helped a little, he had it all cleaned and Sasuke moved in with him and since then the boy was happy again, he changed his look even.

He now wore a long sleeve, white, zip-up shirt, he wore his chunin vest over it and had blue pants on with a thick belt on his waist that held the katana Kakashi gave to him. He wore his hatai-ate on his head still under his bangs that fell over it a little.

They walked up to the door and Kakashi knocked on the door, a female voice sounded and they came in to see Shizune sitting at the desk sorting papers.

"Hello team Kakashi!"she said and smiled.

"What's going on? Where is Sarutobi-sama?"Kakashi asked.

"I'm just filling in for him, he's over at the hospital."she said.

"Why? Did something happen?"Sasuke asked.

"Hm? Oh no! Not to him at least..."she said and put the papers down. "While you all were gone, Jiriaya got a clue and we found and rescued Naru..."she said and smiled, they stared in shock.

"Really?"Sakura asked, Shizune nodded.

"She's been in the hospital for a while, she finally woke up today."she said and smiled. "If you have your mission report, I'll take it."she said, Kakashi gave it to her then looked at him teammates.

"Wanna go see her?"he asked, they both nodded and set out, their fatigue gone at the thought of finally seeing their lost teammate.

-*o*-

"Alright Naru, your bath is almost ready..."Tsunade said, Naru gulped. "Are you alright?"she asked, Naru scribbled on the board.

**He tortured me with a bathtub...**

"I'll be in there with you."she said. "And it's a shower so, if you can't stand it, we can turn the shower on and do it that way, okay?"she said and smiled, Naru nodded and erased the writing. Tsunade grabbed a couple towels and put them in the bathroom and picked up some soap, she came out and was about to tell Naru it was all ready, but the phone rang making Naru jump, she answered it.

"Yes?... hold on."she said and moved the phone away. "Naru, team Kakashi is here to see you..."she said, Naru grabbed her board and scribbled again.

**I don't want to see them at all!**

Tsunade blinked a little but nodded. "She say's no. she doesn't want to see them."she said and hung up. "Alright, it's time for your bath."she said, Naru tried to move but couldn't get her legs to move, Jiriaya came up and lifted her up gently, they walked in, Naru shook in fear at the tub, both worked and got Naru undressed, Jiriaya kept his eyes closed as he slowly put Naru in the tub, she was shaking bad, she sighed as the warm water touched her skin and she nodded and was put in the rest of the way.

*o*

"I'm sorry, but Naru does not wish to see you."the nurse said, Kakashi blinked in shock.

"Really?" "That is what Tsunade-sama said."she said.

"But-" "Kakashi-san, it's her wish. I'm sorry."she said and ushered them away.

"I wonder why..."Sasuke said and thought.

"Maybe she was getting ready to have a bath or something..."Sakura said, they nodded.

"We'll try back another day... let's just head home..."Kakashi said, they nodded and Sakura left and Kakashi and Sasuke got some food and headed home.

*o*

Naru sighed as Tsunade gently scratched the soap in her hair, Naru knew she had a bath while she was unconscious but still, having one while being awake and knowing you are having it, felt amazing, Tsunade washed the soap from her hair and smiled as the hair started to get it's color back. Her hair was short and had been trimmed even while she was unconscious, it now just brushed her shoulder and her bangs were just about the same length of the rest of her hair.

After they finished her bath, Tsunade got her dried off and carried the girl to the bed and laid her down again. "Get some rest Naru, I'll be back in the morning okay?"she said, Naru nodded with a yawn. "If you need anything, press this button and a nurse will come in."she said, Naru nodded and gave a tiny smile, Tsunade smiled and walked out.

Naru laid there and sighed as she looked around, the sun was slowly setting and she could see a little through the blinds, she shifted a little and turned on her back staring at the ceiling.

_**How are you?**_ A voice rumbled, she closed her eyes and found herself looking at the giant fox.

_Okay, I think...sorta..._

_**You are confused...**_

_I don't remember a lot..._

_**It's because, I locked it away, after we made our pact, remember? **_He asked, she thought then nodded.

_**I put you in a genjutsu while you were in there, it eased the pain and you didn't have to suffer as much, you still have all the memories but I locked them up for now, I'll have to unlock them later.**_

_No please! I don't want to remember, just that one when I was waking up was bad enough..._she said and tears built up.

_**I have to kit, they have to know what happened so they can help you, I will help you just like I have been doing... I wont let you suffer or get hurt anymore..**_

_Thank you...but please let me know..._

_**I will.**_ He said and smiled, Naru walked forward and crawled up to him and laid next to him, he smiled and curled up, his tail wrapped around her serving as a pillow and blanket.

After six months of being Orochimaru's prisoner and going through the torture she had been through, Kyuubi started to break down and help the girl a little, he let her cry into his fur and scream at him, he attempted to break free and attack Orochimaru but couldn't, it just got Naru hurt more, so he finally decided he would join the girls side, he noticed she had something special about her and as he noticed she started to break, he put her in a genjutsu sleep, where only he would see the things happening, she wouldn't and it helped.

He kept her in the genjutsu for the remaining time, he wasn't going to allow her to break anymore, and when she had been rescued and he was 100% positive it was real, he broke the genjutsu and that's when her memories kicked in and she had nightmares and panic attacks, until he locked them away and woke her up finally.

_**'No one will hurt you again kit, I'll make sure of it!' **_he thought and fell asleep with the girl.

* * *

Well, we got some twists huh?

Naru's awake but isn't talking.

Kyuubi is on her side and knows more.

Kakashi adopted Sasuke keeping him good...

Next chapter we'll have another twist...thing...! So get reviewing! ;3


End file.
